Masquerade Sakura
by Kumiko-Ainokami
Summary: While many find it hard to uncover the real Seto Kaiba, he finds it equally difficult to uncover his newest boarder's real personality and find out what exactly makes her tick.
1. Daddy's Great News

Chapter One: Daddy's Great News

_Ha, Ha, ahhh, Ha, Ha, ahhh  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

_I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like,  
to know what it feels like,  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Ha, Ha, ahh  
Now that I'm with you_

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself_

_With you,  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you_

The poor boy sat slumped in the seat closest to the door, a Gameboy glued to his hands for the first hour and a half. The entirely bored girl sat slumped in her chair, a small MP3 player sitting on the long, shiny table, the earphones were inserted into her ears. Both of them had long since given up sitting straight and behaving nicely for an imaginary audience. Cherry sat listening to her music, up as loud as she wanted. She sat staring out the window, her shirt untucked, one of her socks slouching. She looked over at the boy briefly. He was wearing casual clothes, lucky little boy. She had to wear her old school uniform. A cream coloured blouse with a baby pink bow that was required to be sitting in front of the top button of the blouse, (which was supposed to be done up) was only the first layer of torment. After that came a darkened blood red skirt and fitted jacket. She didn't quite mind it, but then again, who did like their uniform? The uniform she wore was from Kyoto Girl's High, where she had spent the last term. School had finished for the last term and she had spent all of the American New Year packing and being transported to Tokyo City. She looked down at her bag which sat on the floor next to her. Hearts and cherry blossom flowers glittered around an embroided name on the bag. Her school friends in Kyoto had had trouble pronouncing her American name, so the English teacher had devised a Japanese name for her. "SAKURA-CHAN" stood out in the same baby pink on the same dark-blood red bag. Sakura was now her name after she had written her name down. Even her father had started calling her Sakura. She didn't remember the last time he had called her Cherry. She sighed. Cherry Blossom Malibu had been born in England, brought up in America while living short term in just about every first-world country on the list and more. She was fluent in at least five different languages and could pass for fluent in two more. English was, of course, her first language, the four more she was fluent in included French, Italian, Japanese and Spanish. She could pass for fluent in Chinese and German, but they were the two languages her father spoke as his second languages. The reason for her moving around and well-learnt languages? Her father owned a major fashion company that sold and exported clothes and any kind of accessory to France, Spain, Italy and a small amount to China and Japan. But that was only a small part of what he owned too. He owned a major part of the largest American Gaming Company. Now when "a once in a life time" offer had come up, he had dragged Cherry to Japan. Her schooling was messed up but since she had brains and the self discipline to use them, she was sure she was doing fine. She had no idea what offer her father had taken up but he was supposed to be finding out the outcome after one final meeting. He had been in the meeting for four hours. Obviously the boy sitting at the same table as her was waiting for a father or mother who was also involved in the meeting. She finished all 250 songs she had wanted to listen to and turned off her music. The boy had now given up any means to try to entertain himself and was staring out the window. She swung around in her chair to face him.

'Hi' she said simply in Japanese… He turned abruptly to face her, as if he didn't know his boredom was being shared.

'Hi' he said back, focusing his eyes on her instead of the view. 'Who are you waiting for?'

'My father. He's been in a meeting for hours. Are you waiting for a parent too?' she questioned politely. The boy shook his head slightly, his hair barely moving an inch or so.

'No, my brother' this seemed to surprise the girl.

'How old is he!' she said, hastily adding 'If you don't mind my asking, that is…'

'Nah, I don't. He's 18' this stunned the girl even more.

'Wha-what? What does he do, to be in such an important meting?'

'You seriously don't know?'

'I'm not from around here'

'Oh, well, he's the head CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp.' said the boy as if it was a sentence he said everyday.

'Wow, I didn't know there were people that young who could own companies' she said in almost separate syllables

'Yeah, it's a pretty unique case.' He said 'People are always being stunned by his high status.'

'Oh…so your last name must be, Kaiba?' she said taking an interest.

'Yep'

'Oh…' she said a calculating look on her face. 'That's…that's-in English' the girl had a bit of a funny look on her face. It was half amused half confused, according to him. He clicked soon enough.

'Oh yeah, it is a weird last name when translated into English'

'So what's your first name?' she said still looking amused.

'Mokuba. Yours?'

"Ch…' she paused 'Sakura Malibu' she finished.

"Interesting last name, where's it from?'

'Well I'm pretty sure it's American'

'That's where you're from?'

'Yes, but I was-' she cut off as there was hustle. A small Japanese woman in a maid/workers outfit came and popped her head in the door.

'Miss Malibu, the meeting has finished. Your father wishes to see you now' and with that she left. Sakura stood up and straightened herself out hurriedly. She pulled up both socks, tucked in the blouse, did up the jacket and the top button and poised the bow.

'Are you coming out too?' she said as the boy also stood up.

'Yeah I can't stand this room for much longer'

'Same' she smiled then tied a sleek, shiny pink ribbon in her hair, tying a small bow at the top of her head. She checked her appearance in a small mirror then proceeded out the door after Mokuba. The maid was waiting for her and opened the door for the boy and girl as they entered the forbidden board room. The new girl was suddenly the new interest of all these businessmen. Her thoughts weren't that warm towards them, but she put on a polite manner for her father. A kind old man about the same height as the young boy standing next to him introduced her.

'Ah yes gentlemen, this is my lovely daughter, Sakura. Sakura, these are my new associates' he said smiling. His Japanese had been well rehearsed as she had been teaching him for months so he could perfect it, but it wasn't fluent yet. Soon Cherry –or "Sakura"- found herself bowing her head slightly and expressing her gratitude and greetings towards the group of smarmy businessmen. Soon after she had finished, they all left one by one, until she was able to see her father talking to some other person.

'Sakura' her head went up and she forgot the speck on the carpet she had been staring at. 'Sakura' came her father's voice again. She quickly went to him. Calling her name twice was something he never did.

'Yes father?' she said in her sweet voice.

'Ah dear, yes I have some great news for us!' He said smiling and spreading his arms wide, the whisky in his glass going this way and that. 'Our company is spreading its merchandise to Japan!' her response was instant.

'Daddy that's great!' she said standing on tip toe to throw her arms around her father's neck. Her father was pleased and hugged her back and went back over to the person he had previously been conversing with. Sakura watched her father go back to someone she knew she wouldn't care for in the future. Her face was set in a sweet smile but her heart sank further and further as the knowledge that she wouldn't be going back to America soon started to settle in. School started back in a few days and she still had no idea what school she was even attending. She stepped lightly over to her father's side and waited, as a good little girl does. Mokuba seemed to have gone and only three people remained in the board room. Soon enough she was being addressed again.

'Sakura, my dear, this is Mr. Kaiba, our new high status is all thanks to his genius mind' said her father to her in a cherry tone. She bowed her head to the faceless person and gave her greetings. When she lifted her head however, it wasn't a feeble old man who didn't reply her message. It was a very young man who did. He couldn't have been much older than she was. This was probably Mokuba's older brother. Like DUH! Came the little voice in her head, the last name's the same!

'Well it seems it's time to get going, I presume your coming with me?' said the boy in voice that Cherry was sure suited him perfectly.

'Yes, we are, I see no reason why not' said her father preparing to leave. 'Sakura, have you got your bag?'

'No father, I shall fetch it now' she replied and left to get her things. She met Mokuba back in the room she had made home for four hours.

'Hey Sakura, guess what? You're coming back to my house! Seto said you and your dad are staying with us! Isn't that cool, but I suppose you already knew' he said throwing his belongings into his bag in tandem with Sakura.

'Yeah, it is cool' she made sure her voice projected the fact she did already know. The truth was that she didn't, and it angered her. What angered her more was that her father had failed to mention it to her. Once she was outside with her father he did mention her new accommodation to her. Again she faked a sweet smile and a 'Yes daddy…I'm sure I will fit in fine. Everything is turning out well for us.' All her questions were answered in the sleek black Limousine she was ushered into. School started back in one week from today. She was in her last year of school and had about two more terms left. These terms were to be spent at Domino High School, the same school "Mr. Kaiba" attended. She made a face behind her book. This meant it was a Co-Educational school. She couldn't stand those places ever since she had been to private, single-sex schools. The one exclusion, was however, her old High School in America, she would never get sick of that place. Soon the scenery outside her window was showing a ritzy, flash, very nice street with barely six houses (or should that have been mansions?) on it. The reason was the sections were huge and as breathtaking as it was, she was used to it. She preferred big houses to little houses but her best friend had lived in a normal house and she had always seeked solitude there.

'Sakura put that book down, we're here'

She had hardly noticed her father's voice but put the book away anyway. The door was opened by someone she never saw and she was out of the car in a flash. Mokuba bounced over to her; she gave her rare, real smile to him. The little boy wasn't at all that bad. He was nice enough and she was glad to see he didn't have to spend his life putting on a fake smile. After Mokuba came his brother. She hadn't really paid much attention to him, but now he walked calmly over to the spot where she was standing. The fact that she had already known that he was 18 hadn't really sunk in until she had gotten a good gawk at him. She focused her eyes on something else, hoping he hadn't noticed her open-mouthed stare. The reason she was so, so startled was that she hadn't realized how incredibly attractive he was until now. He had gorgeous brown hair and blue eyes to die for. Now, she knew she wasn't the type of girl who started drooling every time she saw a hot guy, but damn he was fine! He was soon facing her and talking to them both about school.

'Mokuba, do you need any new things for school?'

'Like…what?'

'Like a new schoolbag' said his brother sarcastically

'Oh ye-ah, well now that you mention it-' He said slowly

'You do? Why? What happened?' came the demands one after another.

'Um, well you know that great big mud puddle at school…?' His older brother smacked his face with his hand.

'You.Are.Joking.Right.' came the single syllable sentence. A session of small girly giggles followed. Both boys looked at her. The older boy's face turned into a small frown. 'So you seriously need a new school bag!'

'Yep'

'Fine, we'll get it tomorrow' he sighed.

'Okay Seto!' and with that, the little boy raced off, passing Sakura's father (who was driving a maid insane as she tried to take luggage up to the guest's rooms). He then turned to her. He made a small greeting by introducing himself then telling her all the relevant information she needed to know.

'Your room is next to mine, across from your father's room. It has its own bathroom, all those things. Your father has enrolled you at the same school as me. You'll be coming out to town tomorrow with Mokuba and I to get your required stationary. The fact that your taking the same subjects as me makes it that much easier. You'll travel to school with me in the mornings and home in the afternoons obviously. Any questions?' he finished. He knew he definitely hadn't confused her when she shook her head and replied with a 'no'. Perfect, this girl wasn't going to get in his way or be annoying. Hopefully she won't suffer too much from loneliness if she didn't make any friends. The guy she couldn't quit glancing at, looked around for someone then turned back to her. She found it hard not to look him in those eyes of his…

'I'll take you to your room, seen as there's no one else too' he signaled for her to follow him and she trotted off behind him. As soon as the two were inside the magnificent front doors his jacket slid off his arms and he threw it onto a chair by the doors and then continued towards a huge staircase. As she ran to catch up he started pointing other rooms out to her. She walked next to him and for once in her materialistic life she didn't have to fake anything.

'That's the formal dining room; we only use it when we have a lot of guests. Now, down here…' he continued on as they went up more flights of stairs. After they had climbed three floors, she had concluded that she was going to get lost in here. 'That's my office, if you need anything that the housekeepers or maids, whoever, can't help you with, that's where you'll usually find me if I'm home.' He waved his hand towards a door that had the incredible talent of emitting video game sounds and whoops of joy as someone passed the 15th level. Finally they reached the top floor where it seemed deserted. Sakura wondered where her father had gone. After this thought had run through her mind a cell phone began to ring. She checked hers, which was showing no sign of anyone calling. As she pocketed her phone again, Kaiba (she presumed this was how he liked to be addressed, seen as this was how he had introduced himself) was on his phone. Soon after, he had gotten off it, he turned to Sakura.

'Sakura, that was your father, he's gone back to work for something he's forgotten-' Her face turned into a small look of annoyance. '- He says he's terribly sorry and has asked me to make sure you do your practice. By practice, what does he mean?'

'Piano' She replied with a sigh

"Oh, right, well you'll find yourself lucky then, there's a piano in the small lounge down the hall from here... now, this is your room.' He silently pushed the handle down and the door open. He held the door open for her and she danced her way in, grateful for a bed to flop down on for a while. She opened all the doors in the room and twirled her way in and out of a walk-in wardrobe and bathroom. The bathroom was really something. Gold and porcelain surrounded her and she couldn't wait to take a bath in the square tub in the corner. The full length mirror in the wardrobe showed her entire refection. She twirled her way out and shut the door behind her and turned around with a smile on her face. 'I take it you like it' came a slightly amused voice. Sakura turned around to find her host standing in the doorway; leaning against it, he had folded his arms across his chest. She wished he hadn't, for only one reason. She knew it was a stupid reason, but since he had slid his jacket off half an hour or so ago, he had only been in a light, white shirt which was not accompanied by a tie and was only half done up. She figured he'd undone some buttons after he had finished his meeting, but it was still showing a small amount of skin that she wanted to see. She tied not to make it obvious she was checking him out and smiled.

'It's great, this is way better than any Hotel. Thank you' The girl actually meant it this time. She wanted to go back to America, but she could stay a little while, as long as she got to see Seto Kaiba everyday, she wouldn't complain.

'Now, you have practice to do.' He said watching her dance towards him. His icy eyes followed her. She was pretty enough. She had incredibly long, sleek, shiny ebony hair which had a small pink ribbon in it. Her eyes were a much softer blue than his and the way they sparkled, he was sure they could have given the stars a run for their money. Her build was picture perfect. A small waist, long legs and, shall we say, wide hips and thighs and a chest that caught any guy's attention. Though he saw her in this light, he wasn't about to jump on her. He wasn't like that, and while he never showed it, he did see some girls as quite pretty, dating material for any guy, except the way they acted around him was enough to make him conclude that he would never have a girlfriend. Some were totally obsessed with him and tried to glomp him every time he walked past. Some were only interested in his looks and money, which was totally predictable. Other's wanted the fame. He didn't want any of them. He led her out into the hall and they walked down it to a door at the end. 'This is my music room, the piano is in here…' He opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Sakura, who was now content in having watched him unfold his arms. He stood by the door as she ran to the piano. It was beautiful! Baby grand piano, black, pure cream keys, perfectly tuned, so easy to play! And the pedals were only a small distance off the floor which meant her leg wouldn't start hurting while she was playing Für Elise. She sat down at the piano and started her practise, the sooner she started the sooner she would finish. She didn't notice him slip out the door and into the hallway. He continued down until he got to his room and went in and flopped down on his bed. Soon a knock at the door disturbed his rest from a long day. The maid who came in bestowed upon him the knowledge of the arrival of the Malibu's things. He got up slowly; he'd only had half an hour to lie down. As he went out into the hall he was just about knocked over by Mokuba who came running up the hall. He went to thump on Sakura's door. She came out. She'd obviously been lying down on her bed just like himself. Her hair was slightly messed and she had to straighten her twisted skirt and the bow in her hair up. His hair was all messy and his shirt was a little twisted around his body but he walked on, not noticing it. He groaned to himself. Apparently, Sakura had pets. A few of them too. Her small pug dog just about knocked him over. The pets had been in quarantine and were getting dropped off with all his guest's other things. Sakura had been without Horace, her pug dog since she had come to Japan. Her father owned a corgi dog named Harry, who wasn't supposed to be too much of a problem (apparently he made a good footrest). Sakura also had two cats. One was still a kitten and the other was about one year old, but was huge. The big tom cat was ginger and white and was named; get this, "Tosh". According to the CEO, that was a strange name. The little pure white kitten's name was (coincidently?) Blue Eyes. Obviously this was because the kitten had blue eyes. Immediately the kitten took a strange interest to Seto and wouldn't leave him alone. All the pets were house-trained, which had better be true. Soon the courtyard outside the steps to his house was empty except for him and a small white kitten which was perched on his shoulder. He made his way up to Sakura's room to give her the kitten and caught her writing in her diary.

'You forgot this' he said, in a matter of fact tone to her. She looked up at him. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed (which was perhaps not the best thing to do since she was in a skirt) with a pen in her hand and small diary on her knee. The little pug dog was sitting on a blanket at the foot of the bed. The animal gave him a look and then went back to sleeping.

'Oh, sorry, I thought she was around here somewhere…oh dear' she said. He had no idea what the 'Oh dear' had meant but it either had something to do with the fact she had forgotten her kitten or that she had now realized that she was sitting cross-legged in a skirt. He laughed to himself. He put the kitten down on the bed and gave it a few pats then turned to walk out. 'What time are we leaving tomorrow?' came a voice that drifted through his brain. He processed it and thought for a minute.

'Before midday, around ten depending on how early Mokuba gets up' which in reality meant it was depending on what time he got his lazy ass out of bed.

'Oh, okay.' She replied and noted something down in her diary.

'I'll see you at dinner'.

'Sure, I'll see you then…' she muttered softly as he silently exited the room.


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter Two: More Than Meets the Eye

'Come on you two, hurry up!'

'We're coming Seto!' replied a small boy who was dragging an averagely tall girl behind him. Her body was bent so he could reach her hand. She saw a blood red car waiting for them and was pulled in. She found herself on very nice black leather seats next to Mokuba who, strangely enough, seemed excited about today's shopping list. Sakura looked forward expecting to see the elder Kaiba in the front passenger seat. But no, he was in the driver's seat. Two body guards crammed into the backseat next to the two teenagers and they were off. Sakura found herself looking at the scenery she had stared at yesterday. The car sped through a residential area and past The Black Crown game centre. Sakura made a note of where it was so she could visit later. Her cousin was into all those games, especially Dungeon Dice Monsters. The car pulled into a driveway leading into an underground car park. The car park was underneath the tallest building in the town and was obviously not for just any member of the public. Soon she was being quickly marched into an elevator and saw a finger push the "Ground Floor" button. The lift jolted into life and Sakura felt that dizzy, air-headed feeling you get when in elevators. Soon it stopped and the doors opened. Sakura walked out the elevator on her own command. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked around. A busy lobby in a busy building was buzzing around her as she walked, or more like, was ushered across the polished floor. She lightly tiptoed down the stairs and managed to pass the two brothers. Although she reached the bottom of the steps first she barely had time to stare in wonder at the dragon statues. Before she knew it, her host had grabbed her arm and pulled her across the road and into a small shop. He said nothing to her and after a few minutes, dragged her out again. Mokuba met them outside, already holding a plastic bag.

'Next stop, the school bag shop?' he turned his head upwards to look at his brother.

'Sure, why the hurry Mokuba?' he said, looking down the street. His little brother grinned sheepishly and pointed behind him. Sakura noticed a small scowl flicker across Kaiba's face. She looked in the same direction as him. A small boy with incredible hair was standing outside the Arcade with a strange group of friends. 'Go now, we can get your bag tomorrow after work' he waved his hand at his eager-to-go younger sibling. The small object shot at him and gave him a tight hug and a quick 'thankyousomuchsetoi'llbehomefordinner' before he was off. Sakura stood by Kaiba's side, totally confused.

'Who are they?' she asked. He question was answered by 'Some of Mokuba's friends' and another small scowl. A blonde boy about her height was returning a small scowl too. He then noticed the pair of people and hit his spiky friend's arm. The whole group turned towards the two and stared. Sakura suddenly became totally self-conscious.

'Come on, let's go Sakura, we need to get your school stuff' Sakura smiled was that the first time he had ever used her name?

'Okay…'

'Ignore all the stares' he said sharply while glaring at some gawking bystanders.

'Uh, sure, but why are they-'

'Staring?' she nodded 'Because it's unusual to see me with a girl' he said shortly. 'Now let's go' He walked off and she followed. After a few hours, both of them had full hands.

'This sure is a lot of stationary…' she said

'You'll need it, trust me.' He said

'How am I going to fit all this in my school bag? It's' she stumbled as she tried to keep a ring binder in her arms 'not going' she rearranged her bags 'to…..ah!' she tripped and fell. He stopped and turned around. 'Fit….'

'Here' he said in a very quiet voice and quickly helped her up. 'I'll call someone to take this all home, and then we'll get some food.'

'Okay, food sounds good. Really good'

An hour later they were both sitting in a café watching people…well, watch them. Every so often Kaiba gave them a stare and they moved on quickly. He was getting sick of all the stares. He just couldn't wait for school; there'd be so many rumors. He just hoped that Sakura wasn't going to be mobbed by swarms of angry fan girls.

'Hey…' she said softly. He looked up at her

'Yes?' his response was quick.

'When are going back…home?' The word home sounded funny to both of them, especially since she had only been there for one night. She studied his face and waited for an answer.

'I'm not sure, why?'

'Well!' suddenly he was caught off guard. She had broken her shy, quiet, polite manners and suddenly exploded with chatter. He raised an eyebrow in his surprise, trying hard not to show it on his face. 'I've got this younger cousin who just loves games-' He wondered if she was able to shut up. '-and so I saw this game shop and I did promised her I'd get her a present from Japan, she's wanted to visit here since the beginning of time.'

'I see, what games does she play?' ……and she was off again.

'Oh I don't know, never really caught all the names, she really good though, always winning these tournaments and stuff. But there's this one girl who's always beating her.' She paused to sigh. 'She spends most of her time trying to find new strategies and all this to beat her.'

'What at'

'Some card game' his head shot up

'Called?'

'Something" she shrugged

'Duel Monsters?'

'Hey, yeah, that's it! How'd you know?'

'I play it'

'Really?'

'Yes'

'Are you any good?'

'Are you joking, I practically own the game'

'Choice, you can tell me what's good and what's bad then. Do you play any other games?'

'Not usually'

'Do you know anyone who plays this game, it's like got dice and monsters…'

'Dungeon Dice Monsters?'

'That's it. See I can never remember these names!'

'I know of them, but I'd rather not go near them'

'Is that the people Mokuba went to see?'

'Yes'

'Oh, okay, well I'll ask him then.' This girl was amazing. She could fool you into thinking she was shy and quiet, then explode into chatter, then not ask you why you don't want to go near those people. Most people'd want to know why. She certainly was a strange one.

'Are you wanting to go to this game shop today?'

'If that's not too much trouble'

'It'll be fi-' a cell phone started to ring. Immediately she whipped out her flashing and blinking phone.

'Hello, Cherry speaking'

'CHERRY!' the girl jumped and held the phone a foot from her ear as someone's voice exploded into the café. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU RING ME?'

'Elizabet! Calm down, I can barely make out what you're saying!'

'Neither can I cuz I'm not a fluent Japanese speaker!'

'Oh sorry-' she continued in English. 'What's the matter?'

'Rebecca….' She muttered darkly

'Oh, Rebecca. Look just get over it darling, you'll beat her one day.'

'I know, but I just don't have the cards to do it anymore!'

'What do you mean?'

'Well she went to Japan, she's got these cards that they haven't sent to America yet!' the young girl's shrill whine could be heard by the boy sitting opposite her. 'I want an Egyptian God card! That'll show her!'

'What the hell is an Egyptian God card? No, don't tell me, I'll find out myself, before you use up your parent's money'

'Oh right, I'd better go, I'm wasting money'

'I'll call you after I've been to the game shop, okay?'

'Okay" she grizzled then hung up.

'Your cousin?'

'Yeah, she just lost to that girl again'

'Rebecca. I didn't know she went back to America.'

'You know her!'

'I know of her'

'American Champion, my poor cousin's wanted to be that for ages. Well for that game anyway.'

'She's Champion in other games?'

'Dungeon Dice Monsters, she's the American Champion.'

'Ah' The little bell above the door jingled and small feet came clattering over the floor towards them.

'NIISAMA! We've been trying to find you for ages!' he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

'We!'

'Yugi and all that are outside…we're going to go ice skating!'

'You're crazy'

'Are you going to come along? Pleeease' his blue eyes shot between his younger sibling and the girl opposite him. She was staring out the window, obviously not wanting to interrupt his conversation.

'If Sakura wants to' A small boy projected himself at her.

'Hey Sakura, do you want to go ice skating with us? Please, please, so big bro will come with us?' she smiled at him

'Sure, why not? I can visit the shop tomorrow' she said, guessing what her host was going to say. Soon after they were outside walking behind a group of people.

'You took away my only protest'

'I did?' she said looking at him.

'Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm joking'

'Ha, for a minute there I thought you were being serious'

'Meh' he shrugged. She was sure this wasn't what he usually acted like, since she had seen the way he had thrown off all those staring people and the way he glared at the blonde guy in front of her. She was sure there was more to him than met the eye, but she loved to analyze people, and he was proving her task difficult.

* * *

So, tell me what you think, I'd realy like to know puppy dog eyes Hit the button, you know you want to! Review 


End file.
